


Praetorridus

by thefourthnorn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, BAMF Obi-Wan Kenobi, Canon Divergence - Order 66, Clone Troopers - Freeform, Clones, Dark Obi-Wan Kenobi, Episode: s05e17 Sabotage, Episode: s05e18 The Jedi Who Knew Too Much, Episode: s05e19 To Catch A Jedi, Episode: s05e20 The Wrong Jedi, F/M, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Kidnapped Obi-Wan, Loss of Limbs, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Order 66, Order 66 doesn't happen, Post-Episode: s05e16 The Lawless, Prosthetic Arm, Sad Obi-Wan Kenobi, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi, Whump, give obi-wan a break, robot arm, you can't escape the angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22871563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefourthnorn/pseuds/thefourthnorn
Summary: Obi-wan has disappeared. Anakin and Ahsoka become increasingly more worried as each day passes without word from their friend and Master. When the trail ends with a burned out ship and an abandoned lightsaber, its all they can do to not lose hope.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Asajj Ventress, Obi-Wan Kenobi & CT-7567 | Rex, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Darth Maul, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Comments: 43
Kudos: 281





	1. Dust

**Author's Note:**

> "Seems like all the ones you lost  
> Were the ones you asked to stay  
> Best to pick up on your thoughts  
> Before they do to you the same"
> 
> 'Young Adult' - Ritt Momney

Anakin walked down the corridors of the Jedi Temple, a small frown on his face. He clutched a datapad, scrutinizing its contents. A small breeze ruffled his hair as he passed the courtyard and he looked up, spotting his Padawan meditating with Barriss Offee by one of the trees. He smiled softly and approached the two. It seemed they were nearing the end of their meditation. Barriss stood and, seeing Anakin, bowed to her peer.  
“Pardon me, I think I will take my leave.” She said softly.  
Anakin and Ahsoka both nodded to her as she left the courtyard.  
“Hey Snips, can I bother you for a minute?”  
Ahsoka stood and turned towards Anakin. She smiled. “Of course. What’s up?”  
“I’m looking for Obi-wan.” Anakin said, “have you seen him? I can’t get ahold of him for some reason and he’s not in the Temple.”  
Ahsoka tilted her head. “Is his communicator off?”  
“I don’t know, but I need to go over some strategies with him that I was thinking of incorporating into our next mission.” He gestured with the datapad in his hand.  
Ahsoka shrugged as she and Anakin wandered out of the courtyard. “Maybe he’s with the council.”  
“I already checked with the council. He hasn’t been to a meeting in a while.”  
“That’s… weird…” Ahsoka frowned. “he's really good about showing up to those meetings”  
Anakin’s eyebrows furrowed as he rubbed his chin. “Hmm. I’m going to check his apartment, though it’s somewhat of a long shot. He hardly ever stays there for long.”  
Ahsoka’s face softened. “I’ll come with you. I feel like I haven’t seen the old man around in ages.”  
Her wry smile made Anakin roll his eyes and shake his head as they left the courtyard.  
“C’mon Snips.” He chuckled. “You need to tell him he’s old directly to his face. It’ll be hilarious.”

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Obi-wan had a small apartment not far from the Jedi Temple for when he was staying on Coruscant for an extended period of time. It was humble and somewhat bare, but he’d always told Anakin and Ahsoka that it was open to them at any time. Ahsoka frowned thoughtfully as they arrived at his building. Something felt off, though she couldn’t tell what it could be.  
“When did you see Master Kenobi last?” Ahsoka asked.  
Anakin grimaced. “After he got back from his personal trip to Mandalore. He… seemed a little shaken, but he was okay…”  
“Master, what even happened there?” the togruta said softly.  
Her master sighed. “I don’t know much. I just lent him a ship and he came back in Mandalorian armor, on a ship full of Death Watch warriors who were surprisingly not trying to kill him.”  
They made their way up a few levels, passing clean little walkways and painted doors.  
“That sounds like a crazy adventure.”  
Anakin snorted as they approached Obi-wan’s apartment door. “You’d think he’d get a little less action when he’s not around us.” He pulled out a card and swiped it in the lock. “But apparently he’s just as stubborn as a—”  
Anakin trailed off as the door slid open. A small puff of dust escaped the room.  
“What the…”  
The two jedi looked at each other in confusion. Anakin slid his lightsaber into his hand and Ahsoka eyed him with a questioning look. He shrugged one shoulder slightly, “Just in case.”  
He entered the dark room, noting that the windows were opaque in the middle of the day. Ahsoka trailed behind.  
“I… I don’t sense anyone here.” Ahsoka said, a tinge of disappointment in her words.  
“Me neither. He’s not here, but maybe we can find out something about where he’s gone.”  
Ahsoka flipped on the lights and they both just stared at the room. Everything was covered in dust.  
“Ok… I know Master Kenobi doesn’t hang out here much, but this is extreme.” Ahsoka said, a tinge of unease reflecting in her otherwise sarcastic statement.  
Anakin’s eyebrows furrowed and he put his hands on his hips as he scanned the room. “When was the last time he even came here?”  
Ahsoka shrugged. “Last time I remember was Life Day. But that’s when we were here with him. I’m sure he’s been here since then.”  
Anakin shook his head. “This is odd.”  
“Where could he be?”  
“All I know is that he hasn’t been here in days, maybe even weeks.” Anakin said as he wiped a gloved finger on the countertop, leaving a trail in the dust.  
“Maybe he’s on a mission?” Ahsoka suggested with a hopeful tone.  
“No, that doesn’t make sense...” Anakin frowned, thoughtfully. “He would’ve told me… or the council...”  
There was a moment of quiet as they stood there in Obi-wan’s empty apartment, breathing in dusty air and trying to figure out where he could possibly be.  
“I’m worried now, Master.” Ahsoka said quietly.  
He tightened his lips. “Yeah, me too, Snips.”  
Their faces slowly hardened to determination. “I’m going to look at his comms records.” Ahsoka said.  
Anakin nodded. “Good plan. Let’s head to the archives.”  
They locked the door on the way out, dust settling behind them.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was a quiet day in the archives. It seemed most everyone was taking some time to breathe after their latest battle against the Separatists. Ahsoka bit her tongue in concentration as she dug through the latest comm files for the field generals. Anakin stood over her shoulder, searching for Obi-wan’s comm tag.  
“Why did we think this was a good idea?” Ahsoka groaned. “There are so many records, it’ll take hours to find his latest comm.”  
“Relax, Snips. We just need to start from the most recent and work our way down.”  
“There’s gotta be a faster way to do this” she mumbled grumpily.  
Anakin snorted “Yeah well, they couldn’t make it easy for us, could they.”  
Ahsoka rolled her eyes. The data continued to scroll past and she focused once more on finding Obi-wan’s comm tag. It seemed like this was going to take an eternity.

“Wait! Right there.” Anakin stopped the list. “Wow… this is pretty far down the list.”  
They’d been in the archives for close to an hour, simply sifting through the massive amounts of data.  
Ahsoka pulled up the file and frowned. “It’s marked as a personal file, not related to the war.”  
“What?” Anakin bent closer to the display. “What’s the next one?”  
Ahsoka pulled up his stream of comms, accessible now that they’d found Obi-wan’s tag. “Before that was a private situational report about his trip to Mandalore.”  
Anakin pursed his lips in concern. “Hmm… let’s look at the latest one.”  
Ahsoka turned and looked at Anakin with surprise. “The personal one?”  
“Yeah, pull it up.”  
“Isn’t that a little… rude? It really could be something super personal, Master.”  
Anakin rolled his eyes. “C’mon Snips. It’s Obi-wan. He has no personal life. And if he does, I’m fairly certain he wouldn’t mind us snooping a little.”  
“Okay, for the record, I think even Obi-wan has his boundaries of what personal information he shares with you. I also think he’s going to chew us out for snooping in his personal stuff.” Ahsoka gave Anakin a look.  
“Pshh. Whatever. Obi-wan is the epitome of I-have-no-personal-stuff.”  
Ahsoka shook her head and opened the file.  
They read in silence for a moment. Then Anakin spoke. “What… the... hell?”  
Ahsoka stared in disbelief. “Is… Is that an actual request for… time off?”  
“Obi-wan has never taken a vacation in his life.” Anakin said incredulously.  
“Was it even granted? We’re in the middle of a war.” Ahsoka scanned over the information. “I don’t think it was… the request went in but I don’t see a reply here.”  
Anakin stood up straight and crossed his arms in bewilderment. “Huh. I mean… I guess that explains why he’s not here.”  
Ahsoka frowned. “But not why he isn’t answering his comms.”  
Anakin rubbed his chin in thought. “Relax... I think he’s just finally taking a well-deserved break. Let him have some time to himself.”  
“I don’t know, Master. This seems weird to me.”  
“Hey.” Anakin’s voice softened. He put his hands on Ahsoka’s shoulders and looked her in the eye. “I’m sure he’s okay. We just need to give him some time, okay?”  
Ahsoka nodded thoughtfully.  
“Plus,” Anakin added playfully, “For all we know he’s probably just meditating on some rock in the middle of nowhere.”  
Ahsoka laughed. “What, is meditating not your ideal vacation, Skyguy?”  
Anakin smirked. “Absolutely not”


	2. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka has a troubling dream. And a horrifying Force vision.

_Smoke billowed up and filled the wreckage that was once a cockpit. Sparks shot off from severed wires and the space was filled with the dim flickers of a fire that had consumed the engines and was making its way towards the mangled nose of the ship. A figure lay on the floor, bits of rubble scattered on his prone form. One large chunk of metal sat directly on top of the man’s left arm, trapping it beneath the crushing weight. The ship groaned and creaked as more bits and pieces fell apart and succumbed to the fire._

_The figure stirred and attempted to rise, finding himself in the vice-like grip of the collapsed beam. His working hand scrambled to pry the metal off of his trapped arm, but the beam was too heavy and his hand too slick with blood. The man flinched as a chunk of the roof caved in a few feet away from his head. His blue eyes were wide with fear. He stilled himself, lifting his bloodied hand towards the beam preventing his escape. He concentrated and the beam shifted slightly. He winced and steeled his features, reaching out again with the Force. The metal shifted again, very slowly beginning to rise._

_He almost had the beam high enough to slip his arm out when an overhead panel toppled down towards the man’s grimy face. He panicked and threw out his free hand, pushing the object’s trajectory away from his head with the Force. His focus on the debris he’d been so close to escaping from wavered. The beam crashed down once more onto the man’s arm and he let out a cry of pain. He sucked in a trembling breath and screwed his eyes shut as he lay on the floor of the burning, collapsing ship that may soon be his end._

_He reached for his lightsaber that had fallen off of his belt and rolled under the dashboard in the crash. Maybe he could cut himself free. The weapon flew into his grip and he ignited it, panting in pain and fear as he surveyed the chunk of debris that was trying so hard to be his doom. The fire was getting closer and the metal was becoming unbearably hot. He reached out with the saber, the tip wavering as his arm trembled. He slowly dug the saber into the metal near his arm. The metal hissed as it came in contact with his lightsaber. The man grunted in pain as molten bits dripped onto the sooty skin and fabric of his arm beneath it.  
Metal shrieked as he heard another section of the ship completely collapse. He paused his cutting, taking a moment to lean back his head and assess how close the fire was. Turning back to his lightsaber as the flames licked the rubble mere inches from his head, his cutting became more frantic. Large globs of the melting metal plopped down onto his bicep as he bit back a scream. Another piece fell from the ceiling landing on his knee, startling him. The blood-slick saber slipped from his grip. He only just managed to flip the switch before it landed on the floor and rolled, bumping up against his aching ribs._

_His head fell to the floor once more and he whimpered slightly as he stared up at the fractured ceiling. He felt stinging heat tickling nearer to his head and he really hoped his hair hadn’t caught fire. He looked at the half-molten beam that was both burning and crushing his arm. His hope flickered as he surveyed the damage he’d done. Why did he ever think he could cut his way out? The beam was resting on such an angle that even if he managed to cut it away from his arm, it would collapse and trap him again._

_He closed his eyes for a moment and took in another shaky breath. He grabbed his lightsaber again. Raising it up he looked at it. The grooves were red, filled with the blood from his hand. He studied the beam once more. Pain flared up against his skin. The fire was too close. He would burn alive if he did not escape._  


_The man steeled his expression and gathered what little of his strength remained. He ignited the lightsaber once more and held it parallel to the beam as close as he could. His hand trembled as he looked down at his trapped arm._  
_He closed his eyes._

_And swept the lightsaber down._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ahsoka gasped and sat up. Her heart was racing within her chest and she absently reached up and rested her hand over it. She had been asleep seconds ago and her dream was fading quickly. A chilling anxiety bloomed in her sternum as she tried to recall its events. There was nothing specific. She could not remember what happened but she still felt the panic the dream had caused and a vague feeling that someone very close to her was in peril.

Glancing worriedly at her surroundings, Ahsoka realized she had fallen asleep in the archives. The datapad on the table in front of her had long gone dark, but a simple touch lit up the screen once more. She attempted to dive back in and finish the report she was compiling for Anakin, but she was distracted. The togruta rubbed her face and sighed, her brow scrunching. The unsettling feeling had not dissipated. She needed to meditate and clear her mind.

Ahsoka found a quiet corner of the archives. She sat and closed her eyes, willing her racing thoughts to still and her heart to steady. She breathed deeply, reaching out in the Force. It caressed her softly in its own familiar way. Ahsoka smiled. She let the Force pulse within her, carrying her soul whichever way it chose. It tugged a little and she let herself follow. There was the same uneasy feeling from her dream. The togruta frowned, still she allowed the Force to guide her. Ahsoka gasped softly as she had an impression.

There was Fire

And Fear

She almost pulled back, but willed herself to allow the Force to show her more. There were bright red flashes of light. Blaster bolts. The jolt of a ship that had been struck. The gut-dropping sensation of gravity’s pull. Determination. A collision with rock, dirt, and sparse foliage. Blue eyes fluttering open.

Fire.

_Fire._

FIRE.

Ahsoka panicked and yanked herself from the grip of the Force. She was breathing hard, her eyes wide. She felt as though the phantom flames were still crawling up her arms. Curling into herself and hugging her arms, Ahsoka steadied her breathing. Something was obviously very very wrong. She furrowed her brow and stared at her hands.

_Blue eyes…_

Her breathing stuttered and she felt as though a fist were clenching her heart. _Oh no. Oh no no no._

_Master Kenobi._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all it's my BIRTHDAY! Just letting ya know.


	3. Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin confronts the council.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long to update. Rex was being difficult.

Anakin walked swiftly towards the council chambers, his cloak billowing out behind him and his padawan right on his tail. A frown was becoming a perpetual expression on his face these days, and with good cause. Ahsoka had come barrelling in while he was fixing some of R2’s servos, rambling about a vision and fire and Master Kenobi. When he’d finally gotten her to calm down, the togruta had explained with wide eyes and a shaky voice that she was certain that Master Kenobi was in danger. An uneasy feeling in the Force only seemed to confirm his fears when he reached out. Obi wan was in danger and they’d done _nothing_ about it for almost _five kriffing weeks._ If anything, Anakin was the most angry at himself. Angry that he hadn’t checked in. Angry that he’d written off Obi-wan’s absence as a _vacation_. Obi-wan wouldn’t take a vacation even if he was dead.  


A cold fist clenched his heart. Obi could be dead. _NO no._ Anakin pulled himself out of the terrifying train of thought. They needed to _find him_ first. No spiraling into the darkness of that possibility until they had _proof._  


The knight and his padawan arrived at the council chambers, Anakin having already requested an immediate audience. He flung open the doors and strode in purposefully, despite his heart doing backflips in his chest. Mace Windu stared at him, an unimpressed look of irritation on his face.  


“There better be a good reason for this, Skywalker.” The master grumbled, the annoyance apparent in his voice.  


“No one has seen Master Kenobi for almost five weeks.” Anakin snapped.  


The council members traded glances.  


“Handling this matter, we are.” Yoda said slowly.

“What?” Anakin’s expression shifted towards confusion. “What do you mean, you’re _handling it?_ ”

There was a moment of silence as Anakin and Ahsoka studied the Council.

“...You… you knew?” Ahsoka spoke up.  


Mace sighed and rubbed his forehead. “Do you really think we wouldn’t notice the absence of one of our Masters?”  


Anakin bit back a scathing reply.  


“Skywalker… we determined you were… too close to this investigation when we began it.” Plo Koon said softly.  


“I—”

“When?” Ahsoka’s question cut off whatever protest Anakin had been about to make.

“When, what? Padawan Tano?” Master Mundi’s tone was irritated.  


She shuffled a little where she was standing. “When did you open the investigation?”  


Another round of glances were passed between the Council.  


“Hrm.” Yoda made a short huffing sound. “Involved in this case, it seems you will be. Whether we allow it, it matters not.”  


“Three weeks ago, Knight Skywalker came to us inquiring about Master Kenobi’s whereabouts.” Plo Koon spoke. “It was one of many inquiries, mostly among the GAR and other council members. We determined it was necessary to seek him out.”  


Anakin could hardly contain himself. “And?” he snapped.  


“Do you have any leads?” Ahsoka added.  


Yoda closed his eyes. “Want to bring you into this investigation, we did not. Too close, you are, to our friend.”  


Anakin was about to speak, but Yoda continued.  


“However. If insight, you are able to give, perhaps guide you, the Force will.”  


There was a pause as if they were all holding their breath.  


Anakin schooled his expression into a blank face he hoped looked calm. He bowed his head slightly. “Of course, Masters. We… we’ll find him.”

The air seemed to lose its tension. The council relaxed slightly.  


“Good.” Mace said. “This takes precedence over the check up mission to Kamino. We are reassigning you both.”  


Knight and Padawan both straightened to attention, ready for their new mission.  


“Briefing will take place aboard the Resolute. Be ready to receive what we have. You leave immediately.” Windu nodded, dismissing them.  


Anakin and Ahsoka bowed and turned to leave.  


"Skywalker.”  


Anakin paused at Mace’s word.   


He looked at the council. “Yes, Masters?”  


“Make sure your… personal feelings don’t get in the way of the _mission._ ” Windu said.

Anakin frowned then nodded.  


“Of course.”

0-0-0-0-0-0

“I’ve got bad news and good news.” Captain Rex spoke.  


Anakin, Ahsoka, and Fives were gathered around the holotable on the Resolute as the ship rose through Coruscant’s atmosphere, ready to head towards their first lead.  


Anakin nodded at Rex, a grim expression on his face. “Go on.”  


Rex sighed as he punched in coordinates and a planet was projected on the table. “Good news is we have coordinates for Kenobi’s ship’s last transmission. Bad news is it’s right on the edge of Separatist territory.”  


“Republic space?” Ahsoka asked.  


Rex shook his head. “The planet is called Hyanu. Neutral still. But recently they’ve had negotiations with Serrano.”  


“Dooku.” Anakin growled.  


“Nothing has been solidified yet, according to our intel, but it seems they’re edging towards aligning with the Separatists.”  


“Are they hostile towards the Republic?” Fives inquired.  


“Not yet, but who knows if that’ll change within the next few weeks.”  


Anakin manipulated the hologram, zooming in on a dot that had been placed on the edge of a continent. “Is this where the last transmission came from?”  


Rex nodded. “It stopped transmitting about four and a half weeks ago.”  


Anakin’s soft frown deepened and Ahsoka’s face fell.  


“That’s a long time. He could have moved on long ago.” Ahsoka said softly.  


Fives spoke, “It’s only a starting point, and it’s what we’ve got.” He paused. “We’ll find him, sir.”

0-0-0-0-0-0

Hyanu was an arid planet. Most of the plant life was short and tough and there weren’t many vibrant colors. The region where the last transmission had come from was rocky and cliffs formed most of the topography. It hardly seemed inviting and Anakin had a hard time believing the possibility that Obi-wan may have landed here on purpose.  


Their presence on the planet so far was a secret, and they meant to keep it that way. The coordinates were far from any civilization and the Resolute was waiting hidden behind one of the planet’s moons. It wouldn’t do anyone any favors to be antagonizing the locals, especially if they were considering joining the Separatists.

Anakin closed his eyes and breathed, listening to the hum of the few LAAT ships they were flying in. He’d spent the entire trip to Hyanu attempting to gain some sort of control over his vibrating heart and flipping stomach. He hadn’t really succeeded but Ahsoka needed him to be the adult right now, so he was pulling himself together just barely. Anakin was terrified of what they might find. Hopefully it was just his disgruntled former master camping in a cave for a month because his comms broke and his ship needed a repair. But Anakin wasn’t naive. The best case scenario was hardly common these days and something _always_ went wrong.  


They swooped low over the craggy ground, nearing the only coordinates they had as a lead. The sides of the transports opened as they came closer, allowing those inside to see the landscape beneath them. Ahsoka fidgeted as they slowed slightly, her expression grim. Anakin studied her for a moment and opened his mouth to say something when she suddenly gasped.  


“Master, look.” Ahsoka pointed out of the transport.  


Anakin’s stomach dropped as he whipped his head around to see what she did.  


Char marks slashed across the land beneath them, gouging deep black lines into the rock and soil. Bits of metal that were scattered throughout the grooves glinted in the sunlight.  


“Take us down closer.” Anakin managed to choke out.  


The LAAT swooped down and they followed the black trail towards a rock formation that jutted into the sky like a wide crumbling spire. The marks widened as they flew further and as they did, Anakin’s stomach churned more.  


Suddenly the ridge fell away and a shallow gorge took its place.  


A gorge that contained the blackened remains of a ship.

0-0-0-0-0-0

If Ahsoka was honest with herself right now, she was trying not to cry. She was doing okay considering how horrible the situation looked. They weren’t in battle. Her life or the lives of her troopers were not currently on the line. But seeing her Master land next to the rubble of a ship that his Master had crashed in… it felt far worse than being in immediate danger. The gut-wrenching fear that her Grandmaster was likely-  


No  


Ahsoka shoved the returning thought out of her mind. Obi-wan Kenobi was one of the toughest warriors and best pilots in the galaxy. If anyone could make it out of this crumpled mess, he could. Well, Anakin probably could too, but that was beside the point.  


As soon as they had landed, Anakin ordered the 501st to set up a perimeter. They were going to go through the wreckage quickly, efficiently, and -most important of all- thoroughly.  


Ahsoka couldn’t decide if it was a blessing or a curse that the cockpit was empty at first glance. Scans showed there were no life forms in the wreckage. Either Obi-wan had picked up and left, or…  


No

Ahsoka almost kicked a chunk of destroyed engine for following that line of thought again. It wasn’t doing them any favors to immediately assume the worst. She glanced over at Anakin who was shining a light into the burnt out cavern of what used to be the main body of the ship. She could tell he was barely keeping it together. He’d been silent save for the orders given to the 501st. Anakin was hardly ever silent. Ahsoka watched as his lips thinned and he turned back towards her abruptly.  


“Rex.” He called the captain over, “I want two companies going through this wreckage as efficiently as possible. The others are going to spread out and search for tracks. He can’t have gotten far.”  


Rex squirmed slightly and looked at Anakin with a pained expression that almost conveyed pity. “And if he hasn’t, General…”  


Anakin smiled eerily in a way Ahsoka could tell was 100% fake. “Well, then we’ll look further. He’s _obviously_ not here.”  


Rex nodded grimly. “I’ll collect my men.”

0-0-0-0-0-0

Fives grimaced as another charred piece of ship broke off the ceiling and tumbled through the wreckage. This rubble was a death trap honestly, and searching and cataloging what they found was going to be a nightmare. But he knew _why_ they were doing it. And that Why was what made the clones work so fervently in the first place.  


General Kenobi was a good man. A good man who had done nothing but fight for the Republic and for the _clones_ from the very get go. If they didn’t do everything in their power to find him, they’d be poor excuses for loyal soldiers… and if Fives let himself admit it… friends too.  


General Skywalker and Commander Tano had left an hour ago, still scouting the surrounding area while Rex and two of his companies searched through the ship. The prospects were terribly grim. Fives almost ignored the heartbreaking face that Rex was making as they surveyed the damage. It was… time to accept the truth. The highest likelihood was that they would find Kenobi’s charred remains somewhere within the ship. But Fives knew his captain. He knew his Commander. And he knew his General. They would not give in to that grim reality if there was even the slightest hope that Kenobi was alive.  


Fives’ musing was cut short as a chunk of metal near the nose shifted. It screeched as it scraped against the cockpit and settled with a thunk. He frowned. The cockpit was a disaster, and they’d hoped to be able to stabilize some of the rubble before going in, but Fives had an odd feeling there was something important there. Whether it be a clue or… or a body.  


He carefully made his way around the rubble to the cockpit. Stepping carefully he examined the sight before him. The transparisteel was gone. Shattered. Inward from the looks of it. The scattered pieces made a pattern that splayed out across the interior of the half-collapsed space. Oddly enough it looked like the pieces had avoided a space in the middle. _Jedi_. Fives didn’t pretend to understand the power they held, but redirecting shattered transparisteel seemed on brand.  


Everything - _everything_ \- was blackened by fire. Fives carefully pulled himself through the absent window into the cockpit. His boot scuffed away a bit of the char and he could see a little bit of the original grey of the floor underneath. Turning towards the collapsed portion of the cockpit, he examined the rubble. A large metal beam was the main source of the collapse, having twisted horribly and lay across a good third of the space. A strange warping in the middle of the beam caught his eye. Fives knelt down to examine it. It almost looked like…  


“Rex? I think you better come take a look at this.” He shouted.  


Fives heard the sound of scrambling armor as Rex climbed into the cockpit.  


He pointed at the melted portions of the beam. “Sir… does that look like lightsaber marks to you?”  


Rex joined Fives on the floor. He ran a finger over the melted edges. “Yeah, it does.” He breathed.  


They examined the beam some more, prodding and running their hands along it. Fives suddenly froze. “Sir…”  


Rex looked at him, worry at Fives’ tone of voice evident in his expression.  


Fives’ hands were near the bottom of the beam where the lightsaber scarring was. “Sir, I think there’s something under it.”  


Both clones’ guts twisted. They needed to move that beam.  


Rex popped his head out of the cockpit and yelled at the nearest clone. “I need a laser cutter, some crank supports, and Kix in this cockpit immediately!”  


The clones scrambled to get the needed supplies for their captain and Kix came swiftly over, his medpac in tow.  


Is- Is he down there, Sir?” Kix perched on the nose of the ship, just outside the cockpit windows.  


“We don’t know, Kix.” Rex said, “But we need you ready in case he is.”  


_In case you need to perform an autopsy_  


Fives adjusted the crank supports and Rex held the laser cutter ready.

“Alright, I’m going to go from the top down so we have less of a chance of damaging what’s underneath.” Rex nodded to his brothers.  


He started cutting.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Anakin was not doing great. His heart was in his throat, his stomach was in his feet, and he kept having flashbacks. Horrible, terrible flashbacks to the other time he was too late. Guilt threatens to consume all his other emotions as images of his mother’s broken form invade his mind, swirling and shifting to become a bloodied, burning Obi-wan with cold, dead eyes. He couldn’t. He _can’t_ take that sort of loss again. They… They’ve got to find him. And he’ll be alive.  


He’ll be alive.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Ahsoka startled as her comm started blinking. She glanced at Anakin, he seemed lost in his own head and his skin was pale. His comm was also blinking but he didn’t seem to notice. She put a hand softly on his arm and he flinched slightly before looking at her and noticing his own light blinking. He swore softly and answered the call, his padawan following suit.  


Rex’s form appeared, his face stoic.  


“General, we’ve found something you need to see.”

Ahsoka’s stomach did a backflip. Whatever it is… it can’t be good. Anakin’s force-presence feels turbulent at best. She fears bad news may only worsen the situation.  


They quickly made their way back to the crash site, leaving the 501st to continue their search. As they approached, they saw Rex, Fives, and Kix all standing together gathered around an evidence box.  


_Force, please let it be a lead. Let it be good news._  


The clones turned to see Anakin, their faces grim.  


“General…” Rex began. It seemed hard for him to speak. “We found this in the cockpit… and we analyzed it…” He trailed off, unable to do more than gesture towards the evidence box.  


Anakin moved forward and, looking into the box, immediately became as white as a Kaminoan waiting room.  


“Is-” Anakin choked out, not able to speak.  


Kix gave him a mournful look. “It’s his, General. The DNA matches.”  


Ahsoka could barely breathe as she gained the courage to look in the box… and promptly turn around and retch onto the dry ground.  


Sitting in the evidence box, resting gently on ice, was a charred and blackened arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize.


	4. My sincerest apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note

I regret to inform you all that this story will be on hiatus for about 18 months.  
Yes, I know it's a long time.  
Yes, I know it sucks.

You have dealt with this sort of shenanigans before, though. So I am confident in your ability to be patient :)

Again. My sincerest apologies.  
And may you find the fic that hits the spot tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, Kudos, whatever.  
> Lemme know what you thought. :)


End file.
